


A Propousal?

by Yelet



Series: Another texting Klaine story [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Sex Talk, Texting, Texting!klaine, boyfriends!klaine, marriage talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24757270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yelet/pseuds/Yelet
Summary: when Blaine find a lottery vacation he thought it would be a nice idea for him and his boyfriend, he just didn't notice the small details.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Another texting Klaine story [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790080
Kudos: 13





	A Propousal?

**Author's Note:**

> I have a real urge to write some of my Klaine ideas, but since I got back to full time work I don't really have a time for a full fanfic, so this series of 'texting!klaine' are just short fics about the world's most amazing couple. The parts i'll post won't be Necessarily in chronological order, but they all belong the same timeline.  
> Also, English is not my native language (though i'm learning English since I was 8 years old), so I hope you will forgive me for any spelling and pharazing mistakes I will make.  
> I will be glad to hear what you think of this!

B: Hey, honey.

K: Hello sweetie, how's your day?

B: Classes are okay, and I'v got a really good review on my last work. How about you?

K: Monday is a bitch.

B: Haha, it is. Do you miss me already?

K: I saw you three houres ago.

B: So you do?

K: Yeah.

B: Anyway, I wanted to ask you, isn't it's the Villa you always talk about?  
-link added-

K: Yeah it is, the most beautiful place on earth.

B: Everywher you are in is the most beautiful place on earth.

K: You'r cheesy.

B: And you love it ❤

K: I am.  
So what about the Villa?

B: The owners do a lottery for a half-price weekend vacation.

K: WAIT A MINATE

K: Blaine.

B: yes love

K: It's for engaged couples for a honeymoon vacation.

B: Oh, I didn't notice.

K: obviously.

B: what is that supposed to mean?

K: that we are not an engaged couple...

B: but we could be.

K: I'm not gonna lie to the owners if I want to have a vacation there one day.

B: that was not my intantions.

K: ...

B: I mean that we could realy be an engaged couple...

K: NO

B: am I supposed to be offended by this?

K: NO, BLAINE, GOD, NO!

B: I'll take it as you don't want to marry me.

K: STOP TALKING! PLEASE!

B: I don't get it.

K: you CAN'T propouse for me like that!

B: Oh, but I wasn't propousing.

K: but it is the first time we are talking about marriage, and i'm not willing to do it by texting.

B: I was just kidding, relax honey.

K: you were?

B: yeah, i'm not going to propouse to you right now, i'm sorry I didn't know it is something you are not willing to talk about yet.

K: oh god, everything just came out wrong. I do want to talk about it.

B: I DO too😏

K: oh my god, you are immpossible

B: I AM.  
But I am serious about this, I AM willing to be your husband some day.

K: damm, how can you say so easily?

B: cause I know it since our first date.

K: no way. I was in love with you before you were, our first date was about YOU for examine your feelings.

B: and what did I tell you after the date?

K: that you were a fool for not thinking it could work between us before...

B: and then?

K: you kissed me.

B: there you go. I knew already.

K: why didn't you never tell me this?

B: didn't want to freak you out, like I just did now.

K: I didn't freaked out.

B: babe...

K: ok maybe just a little bit, but only because I think of it more often lately, so it looks more realistic for me now, and it is a bit scary.

B: I'm not scared.

K: how come? That's a huge decision.

B: because I love you, and I know that I will always love you and that we were made for each other.

K: I love you, too.

B: and it's not a propousal. You're right, you deserve something a lot more emotional and magnificent.

K: I love you, Blaine Anderson.

B: please tell me I didn't made you cry.

K: ummm... I can't tell you this.

B: shit. Do you want me to come to Vouge?

K: don't be silly, i'll be fine.

B: ok, but tonight i'm making pasta for dinner and we will open a bottle of wine and talk about it properly.

K: It's a date 😘

B: and then we could have an emotional drunk sex.

K: hahaha.  
Wanna hear something crazy?

B: always.

K: i'm kinda want to sign up for this lottery thing, just to find out if we will win.

B: and what will we do if we win?

K: I guess we will just have to get married.

B: hahaha.  
...  
Wait  
You ARE jokeing right?

K: I really want to go to a vacation there...

B: let's sign up then.

K: really???

B: everything for you, my love.

K: oh, thank you for agreeing marry me for my dream vacation.

B: you are most wellcome.

K: we will sign up this evening, together.

B: YOLO.

K: YOLM

B: Huh?

K: you only love me

B: IAMFH

K: I lost you

B: I am, my future husband

K: god

B: love you honey, but I really have to go to class now.

K: IOLB

B: I only love Blaine?

K: that's right 😍

B: you are cheesier than me sometimes, you know that right?

K: That's my secret weapon.

B: and I thought it was something else...

K: oh god, bye Blaine.

B: byeeeeee


End file.
